Snowstorm
by HadehariaHailey
Summary: Storm ran away from her pack after a horrible incident and has been running since, but when she passes through Mystic Falls will she find something worth staying for? Damon/Oc T for slight cursing


**An idea**** I haven't been able to stop thinking about for the last three weeks, hope you like!**

**Summary-Storm ran away from her pack after a horrible incident and has been running since, but when she ****passes through Mystic Falls will she find something worth staying for? Damon/Oc**

**Snowstorm**

**Chapter 1**

"_What a great day to escape."_I thought. It was pouring down hard when I got outside it was nearly hailing and I could hear the werewolves coming. I looked back at the little old farm house out in the middle of nowhere, but I knew that inside that innocent looking farm house was about thirty deadly wolves, well humans seeing as there was no full moon. _"Not like that will stop me."_ I was half way to the fence when they finally got through the door, there well trained eyes quickly locating me before they began loading tranquil guns and such.

"Bring her back alive, boys, but don't worry we'll kill her soon and we'll make it long and painful for what she's done!" I heard the pack leader, my father; call out before they started chasing after me.

'_Great'_ I thought sarcastically, but thankfully the forest was only twenty feet away. That's when I got worried they would be able to catch me, they did after all have guns, so I did something very stupid. The only reason I even knew it was happening was the strange pain all over, like I was getting pricked by a million needles, then I could feel my teeth sharpening and I knew what was happening. I looked at where my hands were, but instead of human hands I saw long curved claws and furry hands being morphed into huge paws. I got on all fours and started running just as I heard gunfire, '_oops'_ I keep forgetting that my fur sticks out more because of its white color. A tranquilizer dark grazed my foreleg but luckily didn't hit directly, not that I would have noticed as of how I was a little preoccupied with running for my life and all. Finally I reached the shelter of the forest and for a moment I paused to take up everything around me, the scents, the sounds, the way the moonlight shining down made everything look like a fairytale, yet I was still being chased after and had to, once again, run for my life. Running through the forest was great, to feel the wind on my face and to hear the sound of my feet pounding against the leave covered ground was perfect. Though I could do without the animals chasing me.

The weres' were catching up and no way was I going to try to out run them when I was tired and hurt. Up ahead there was a giant oak with a huge burrow underneath two overlapping roots with just enough space for, say, a huge wolf. I quickly crawled into the space and only a few seconds later they all showed up... and stopped in front of my tree, wonderful. A small grey haired boy I recognized as Mist, our best tracker, came and sniffed at my tree and froze. He stared directly into my golden eyes with a look of indecision before finally deciding on something.

"Storm went around the tree and doubled back trying to confuse us." I heard him say to the others as I practically jumped for joy. They all agreed and started heading back, I waited till I couldn't hear any footsteps; any whispering, I even listened for their breathing. When I heard nothing I crawled out ready for fight or flight, but nothing happened for a long time, so I began to make my way towards what sounded like a road two or three miles away.

Every time a twig snapped or the leaves rustled I would hide, but after the first close encounter I didn't once see any of the others. As I reached the road I felt relief wash over me as a old beat up '96 convertible pulled over on the side of the road and rolled it's window down "'scuse me Hun, but you wouldn't happen to need a lift would ya?" an older woman with silver hair asked in a okie accent.

My eyes widened "Yes ma'am, I do need a lift."

"Where ya headin'?"

I opened my mouth then closed it realizing something "I'm… I don't know where I'm going, ma'am."

The old woman raised a silvery eyebrow "How old are you? Are you runnin' away from home, Hun?"

"I'm sixteen ma'am and I-I don't have a home." It wasn't technically a lie; the place I come from was no longer home to me.

Her eyes softened immensely and she opened the car door "Then I guess you can stay with me."

My eyes, if possible, widened more "You'd do that for me? Some random girl from the street?"

"All my kids have gone and left home and I miss bein' a mother. My name's Mary, what's yours?"

I stared for a long time at the woman and knew instantly that I could trust her "Snowstorm, because of my hair, but everyone calls me Storm." and as I climbed into her car I had only one thought in mind _"Things are finally getting better!"_

I was such an idiot.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**5 months**** later**

"MOM, I'M HOME!" I yelled to Mary or better know to me as Mom. As I closed the door behind me, but then I smelt it.

Blood.

"Mom?" I called out when no one answered. I slowly moved throughout the foyer to the living room before choking back a scream at what I saw. Mary was on the ground with her neck and arm in odd angles. It looked like an animal had attacked her the way her clothes and skin were shredded, but I could tell that wasn't the case; they had just made it look like an animal attack to cover their tracks. I couldn't refrain the choked sob that ripped from my throat as I fell to the ground next to her, feeling desperately for a pulse and finding none. I stared at the blood on my hands as tears fell from my eyes and onto her lifeless body.

I didn't even have to look up to know he was there "Why? Why did she have to die? You could have kidnapped me or killed me when I was alone; you could have done so many other things than kill her. So why?"

"Because," He crouched down next to me on the floor where I had collapsed "I had to make a point, that no matter what I will find you. I had to make a point that you're mine and no one else's and to show you that anyone you ever care about," he leaned in close to whisper the last part "will die."

I lost it then, I had promised myself I'd never change again on command, that I'd only do it during the full moon when I couldn't stop it, but anger took over and before I knew what I was doing I had Eric pinned to the ground while I crouched over him and snarled like a angry animal, still in human form, "I'm. Not. Yours!" with each word I smashed his pretty blonde haired and green eyed head into the floor before he threw me off and sent me flying into the opposite wall.

I stood back up instantly, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of my head, and launched myself at him with a snarl changing mild flight. He was ready for me thoughhe stood up as if to fend me off, but instead lost his balance from the impact and fell to the ground on his back with me on top. We rolled over and over each time I would try and claw his face off, but he would always throw up his arm before I could do any real damage, but then I lucked out and was able to pin his arms down with my huge claws. By now instinct had taken over so when I saw my chance I took it and as I lunged for his throat I saw fear pass through his eyes right before I bit down, my muzzle locking around his throat, and ripped it out.

I felt the life go out of his body instantly and after moving far away from his body I felt my legs buckle beneath me as I changed once again back to human form before passing out.

Hours later I would wake up and see what I had done realizing how much of a monster I am.

How much an animal

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I stared at what used to be my home as it was swarmed with police and fireman, desperately trying to put out the fire, but I couldn't stay long enough to see if they put it out or not, the others would be here soon, looking for an alive Eric and a dead me.

"_Won't they be disappointed." _I thought as I walked through the woods until I froze. I stared down at the small puddle before me, I was human, but as I stared down at my reflection all I could see was an animal. _"Well that's what I am after all, might as well embrace it."_ I thought bitterly. I morphed once again into my wolf form, my true form, but this time I wouldn't be changing back.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**One year and seven months later**

I could smell them even from here.

Vampires and werewolves.

They were everywhere throughout the forest, well at least the weres' were, there seemed to only be three vamps and one was currently being held captive by the weres'. I watched them from my hiding place as the man with black hair and piercing blue eyes smirked at the lead were, Jules I believe, and told her something I only caught the end of "…So, give us Caroline."

"Give me Tyler." She referred to the were' they had.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not even a fight. We will take you." He replied arrogantly.

"_Idiot__, she's not alone!"_ I though angrily, this cocky moron was going to get himself killed!

Jules voiced what I had just thought with a smirk "I'm not so sure about that tuff guy." she referred to the blue eyed vamp as Damon before whistling signaling the rest of her pack to materialized from the woods with stakes, fire and many other deadly weapons to a vampire. "Let's try this again, give us Tyler."

Damon looked towards Tyler "You heard her, go." Stephan, the brown haired vamp shot him a confused look, but didn't argue as the boy walked over to Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" asked one of the wolves, his cold eyes looking between the two vampires

"Uh, that be me." Damon stated while pointing at himself.

"Boys," he said pointing at Damon with a stake "make sure that one suffers." Damon gave a WTF look before all hell broke loose. For a moment I watched as the two men battled the wolves before hearing the third vamp, inside the small RV, struggling to get free. _"Sigh, must I do everything."_ I wondered before sneaking over to Tyler. I gently pulled on his sleeve to get his attention before retreating into the RV and after following me in I pointed with my nose towards where the female vampire was being held. He seemed to get the point and, after some hesitation, let her free, but freedom didn't last long. As soon as she stepped outside she was slammed into the side of the RV gun in hand, and it seemed I had missed something seeing as both men were face down on the ground and blue eyes was about to be staked.

Before I could pursue any other thoughts on the matter the many screams of the werewolves filled my ears as another man walked into the clearing with his hands raised and a look of concentration on his face. Smelling the power on him I sneered internally _"Warlock." _I stepped around the pup, Tyler, and walked closer to Damon, trying to see if he was still alive.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena, I'm here to make sure it's up held. You need to go." The warlock stated as the two male vamps got up slowly and that's when I noticed it, out of the corner of my eye I saw a werewolf sneaking up on Damon _"Seems I'm not the only one the warlock missed." _

Now it's not like I like vampires or anything, but the way they tortured Blondie and went back on their deal was completely wrong and unfair, so they totally had this coming.

I had only been a few feet away from them, so I gathered my strength in my haunches and leaped, catching a very surprised werewolf in the side. I had him pinned to the ground in under a second and with a growl, I clawed out his eyes. He screamed in pain right before I gave his neck a hard bite breaking it and, in return, killing him.

"_Ha, take that!"_ I stepped off his dead body and was about to disappear back into the woods when I felt a horrible pain in my head that caused me to cry out in pain and fall to the ground, all the while changing in and out of forms.

"Stop it! Your killing her, she was helping me! Not attacking, you idiot!" I vaguely heard Damon and Tyler's yells at the warlock since all I could think about was the insane pain inside my skull before, finally finding sweet darkness.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Damon's POV**

All five of them gathered around the strange weregirl, who had just saved his life. Caroline quickly slipped of her jacket and placed it around the naked girl before picking her up and simply stating "She's coming with us." none of us argued with her, but as she went to take a step she stumbled and would have dropped the poor girl if I hadn't caught her while Stephan steadied Caroline.

"I'll carry her." In other circumstances I would have made a smart ass comment, but I was in a pretty bad mood. I turned to Jonas "Will she be alright?"

Jonas had a strange look on his face as he stared at the white haired girl, almost like he was inspecting a rare creature "She'll wake sometime in the morning or later tonight and she will have a headache and will most likely feel very sore, I'll send something for the pain later. She is extremely strong to have survived that seeing as to how it would have surely killed a normal werewolf. "

Stephan raised a brow "What do you mean by 'normal'?"

Jonas gust gave us a blank look "It's quite obvious she not a average werewolf, she is after all changing on will and when there is no moon." He pointed out before continuing "Now, you need to leave."

We all three shared a look before making our way out of the forest in silence, until Caroline broke it "Who is she?"

"How would I know? We just met her, Hell we didn't even really meet her she just saved my life and then fell to the ground in pain." I stated aggregated.

Caroline shot me an angry look, but before she could have a fit Stephan beat her to it "I'll take Care home, you take her to the boardinghouse. Oh and Damon," he declared as I began to walk away "Don't try anything."

I sneered at my brother "If you really believe I'm that sick, brother, why don't you take her."

"Well you haven't always been very trustworthy or honorable." Stephan replied, not even turning around as him and Barbie left for her house. I shook my head and made my way back to the house while debating what to do with the strange girl and how to handle this situation. It was no secret that I hated werewolves and thought they all deserved a bloody and painful death, but this were' had just risked her life to save me! Plus she had went against her own kind, weren't werewolves supposedly super loyal being? I stopped trying to figure out this strange girl as I reached the front door and, once inside, I ran her up stairs to one of the guest bedrooms and laid her down on the huge four post canopy bed before leaving for Stephen's room. After rummaging through his drawers for a few minutes he finally found a black shorts and tank top combo that Elena had probably left during one of their 'sleepovers' _"For it to be a sleepover they would have had to sleep."_ I thought.

Returning to the room I was about to change her into the clothes, but after removing Caroline's jacket I noted the blood covering her face and body. Letting out a sigh I left for the master bathroom to find a clean wash cloth and after retrieving this item and once again returning to the room I began the job of cleaning the girl up "Not even conscious and you're a hand full." I spoke to the comatose girl. I paused in my cleaning when I saw the eccentric swirl tattoos that covered her back, cheeks, forehead, shoulder and arms _"They look like tribal tattoos." _I reflected. Shaking my head I finished up my job as Nanny Damon and clothed the girl before putting her under the fluffy blue confuter and leaving, the door clicking softly behind me. What to do, what to do? Remembering the hot news star reporter from earlier I decided to give her a call _"A distraction would be perfected."_

**There we go my first chapter! I know a lot of my story's end up being single chaps that I never finish, but I got a good feeling about this one, plus ****its summer time which means I'll have more time to write! Please tell me your thoughts on Storm and you'll find out next chapter why she can change whenever and more about her past! Sorry if Damon point of view sucked, I'm still trying to get used to it. Remember to review! And be gentle please!**

**-strom0caster**


End file.
